Your Sexy Caring Boyfriend Sirius Black
by MissLoonyxXx
Summary: Right, this is a sequel for my story 'The secret Valentine project' just a small one-shot. Could be read alone, but it's best if you read the other one first. Happy Valentine's Day! oh, it's slash SB/RL


Hellooo there!! Hehe Ok this is a sequel for the Secret Valentine Project (if you haven't read it then go read it right now!! you can find it on my profile, it's about Sirius giving Remus surprises and anonymous poems and the stuff, but i promise you won't regret it:D)

Well, I hope u like it, I wrote it in a spur of the moment, at 3 am, so there you go, the idea couldn't stop bothering me

Umm I don't want to be sued so...The characters and eerything u recognize belongs to Jk.

**Remus**

So, after twenty four years we're still together. Go figure. I mean, I never thought he would love me even after Lily's and James' death, after Azkaban, after the veil and finally, the downfall of the Dark Lord (the second one). We fought together and we won. It's true, we've had our ups and downs over the years, but when he returned from the veil that night three years ago my heart started beating again and we were closer than ever.

However, life always gets in the way of happy endings doesn't it? He's constantly busy now that he has his auror job back since he's no longer a mass murderer, and with all the werewolves prejudice gone, I'm teaching Defense at Hogwarts again, I'm pretty busy too.

But there's a time of year, when no matter how busy we are, no matter how tired of everything we are, I wake up with a flower on my beside table, or a nice breakfast in bed, maybe even a small romantic note. This time, is of course, Valentine's Day.

It's not because of all the commercialized stupidity that floats around that day, selling love to the best bidder. You see, Valentine's is sacred for us, besides it's our anniversary, so many many years ago the most wonderful thing happened on this day and neither of us could ever forget about it. At least that's what I thought until this morning.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus woke up on the morning of 14th February with a massive headache. He'd been so stressed about his students, each day they got younger and he got older. But he could bear with all the stress of his job with only thinking about today. Every year on this day Sirius would leave him something nice in the morning and when they got back from work they would have hot passionate (well more passionate than usual) sex on the shower, or the table, or the kitchen counter…you know what I mean.

This is why Remus was so shocked when he turned around and there was no flower sitting by his bed, no Sirius to hug and kiss good morning, no nothing at all.

He blinked several times, confused as hell and he got up quickly to take a look at the calendar. There, in big red letters '**14**'. He left the bedroom and entered the kitchen. Maybe in the counter, he thought. But his heart was already racing.

Nothing on the counter; he checked the living room, the study, even the freaking bathroom, but no luck.

The truth was, and he had to face it eventually, Sirius had forgotten.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He got dressed for work and flooed over to Hogwarts, all the time thinking about Sirius. His eyes began to prickle every so often but he wouldn't let the tears fall down. He sat at the staff table and had breakfast, the hall was decorated all in red and pink but Remus thought them the most disgusting colors at the moment. He ate like a zombie, he walked to his first class like a zombie, and when he saw a big red heart on the door of his classroom, a tear fell down his cheek.

"Good morning class"

"Good morning Professor Lupin"

He had the seventh year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. They immediately caught onto his mood and fell quiet. This was so unlike every other year, they all knew Professor Lupin was more cheerful than normal on this day.

With ten minutes left to the class, Remus saw Poncho (his and Sirius' owl, who he named by the way, and now the bird didn't respond to anything else) fly inside his classroom and land smoothly on his desk, dropping a small piece of parchment and a big pink envelope.

His heart race picked up dramatically and he read the note.

_'Your skin is so creamy_

_Like bubbly Champaign_

_Please get home early_

_Or I'll go insane'_

_Your Lovely Boyfriend_

_Siri_

Remus felt so relieved he had to laugh. He rubbed his face with his hands, threw his head back and laughed.

_Oh thank _God_ he didn't forget._

The pink letter on his desk started to wiggle and Remus tapped it with his wand.

A very bad thing to do in a room full of teenagers.

"Well hello there Moony students! Hi babe!"

Remus flushed a very nice shade of fuchsia and readjusted his cloak. His students just laughed.

"This is you're lovely caring boyfriend Sirius Dashing Black, as you may have already guessed"

_Damn you Sirius__ Stupid Silly Black!!!_

"And I know what you're thinking Mr. Lupin!! I bet you almost had a heart attack this morning didn't you? You think so little of me baby, how could I ever forget our anniversary"

At this every girl in the room Awwed and a few guys snickered.

"I know you're SO gonna kill me for doing this but I really couldn't help myself. Doesn't it give you a nice little feeling of Déjà vu?"

He _was_ going to kill him of course. How could he-In class??!!

"So Moony baby, expect more little visits from our friend Poncho there and well, Happy Valentine's Day, I love you so very much, and don't you forget it!!"

The letter closed itself and fell on his desk on top of the small poem. He cleared his throat loudly and that was the cue for everyone to start teasing the Professor.

"Oh but really Professor, you and your boyfriend are just so _dreamy_!" said a flirty girl who always sat at the front. Wonder why…

Remus laughed at her boldness and responded "Yes, and also Millie, SO GAY"

The rest of the class, Millie included, laughed for a while and Remus stopped feeling so embarrassed.

"Yes Professor but still, I mean _Phew!_"

The teenagers laughed again and he just blushed. Remus still couldn't believe a big part of his students had a crush on him. He'd been told a few times but by now everyone knew Professor Lupin was faithful to his boyfriend, and also incredibly sexy Mr. Black.

When his class ended he headed to the room of requirement for a staff meeting. _Staff meeting my arse, we haven't discussed work a single time, however, I do have a very nice tan._

Ever since the D.A. McGonagall thought it more fit for meetings. He said that a different environment may be helpful with mind clearing and stuff. So now it was a completely normal thing that on those short meetings, when he entered the room he saw a bunch of adult wizards sitting in fluffy cushions waiting for the meeting to start. Sometimes it was hammocks and a sunny beach (hence the tan); and in especially stressful days, she just arranged one or two hours for them in a spa. McGonagall was just weird like that.

He opened the door to see what was going on inside. Ah. Sunny beach day.

He closed his eyes and thought about a nice pair of swim shorts. The minute he opened his eyes he had them on and his broad chest was out in the open for the creepy female teachers to ogle. You'd think after they found out he's a werewolf and saw all his scars they'd leave him alone but noooo. Not the creepy teachers, always stubborn, always creepy.

He tossed himself in a hammock and sighed in contentment. He was starting to doze off when a female voice startled him.

"So, Professor Sexy, how were your seventh years today?" McGonagall sat at the edge of his hammock and smiled teasingly at him.

That silly nickname had stuck on him ever since he broke the record for 'more lusted after professor' since Lockhart. Who knew the teachers kept a record on which one of them was the most desired, and he didn't want to know how the hell they found out. Probably McGonagall's doing too.

He opened his mouth to respond but he was cut off by Poncho landing on his lap, and this time the letter didn't even wait for Remus' wand tap and Sirius' voice floated out of it with an air of seductiveness in it.

_"Remy my darling _

_I love you so_

_Tonight you'll be howling_

_When I start to blowww"_

_Your Sexy Caring Boyfriend_

_Siri Poo._

Remus was mortified.

All of the teachers had turned to see him and a few of them were trying to conceal their smiles.

"Hot date tonight Remus?" asked McGonagall smirking. _I really can't believe this is the woman who hugged me on my sixteenth birthday. And I also can't believe Sirius is still capable of making me blush like a fourteen year old._

"Yup, sorry Min, I've got to go, have a class in ten"

He got up in a rush and left the room, _in such a rush_, that he missed all the screams of 'Remus your clothes!!'.

And this is why Sexy Professor entered his classroom greeted by wide eyes and flushed cheeks. It was the sixth year class, and some of the girls were gripping their seats so hard he wondered how they hadn't break yet. It still took him a minute to realize he was not wearing too much clothes and when he did, he swore and ran to his quarters to put on something decent.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down at the ministry, Sirius Black was holding his sides from laughing so hard.

He was following Remus' day on a little screen, like a t.v.

Favorite show? Why Remus Lupin's day of course.

His work colleagues were glancing at him apprehensively but he didn't care one tiny bit of toast. Remus had just been hit on by creepy teachers, got an indecent proposal in front of someone who knew him since he was an eleven year old, and walked inside his classroom with nothing but his beach shorts. Man this day rocked!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Remus went to the Great Hall to have dinner, he was stopped half way through the hall by Poncho.

_Oh Dear God! Please Sirius have some common sense!! Please not in the Great Hall!_

But Dear Sirius apparently went to work this morning and left his common sense behind. As usual. And Sirius' voice filled the Great Hall once more.

_"Hi Moony babe_

_Have dinner real fast_

_Please don't be late_

_Or I'll accio u in a blast"_

_Your Bootylitious and always gorgeous Boyfriend_

_Siri"_

_Swallow Me Earth!!! My this has definately topped the first time._

Remus reached the table _somehow _and by the looks he was getting from the girls above fourth year, they were probably planning on re-opening the RAHV club, only now it would be the RAHSB (Ok this could be the Remus And His Sexy Boyfriend club, or the Remus And His Sirius Black club hehe isn't that cool?!").

He ate in a rush and flooed home. When he stepped into his flat he saw Sirius leaning on the kitchen counter and he looked so.. Perfect. Sirius was a vision in black (no pun intended) and Remus walked over to him slowly. He reached behind his neck with one hand to pull him down for a kiss, and the other one went to his chest. Sirius tasted just like he did twenty four years ago, perhaps even better. One of Sirius' hand wandered over Remus' small back and slided down to cup his behind and pull him close.

Remus broke the kiss reluctantly and smirked at him "My my Siri, are you trying to compromise my virtue?"

Sirius nuzzled his neck and licked it slowly "I compromised your virtue a long time ago Mr. Lupin"

Remus moaned quietly and spoke a little breathlessly "What do you have in mind then Mr. Black?" Sirius pulled them even closer and leaned in to gently bite his earlobe.

"Oh just something about blowing and howling" Remus moaned more loudly this time. "Happy Valentine's Day Love"

"I love you" Remus answered before crashing their mouths together again.

_It's funny really, how after all these years, I'm still deeply, madly and hopelessly in love with him, He is still the love-sick puppy that he once was, and I wouldn't have it any other way_.

**The End (And for real this time)**

**So, that's it! Again...**

**Ummm Please review if you liked it! **

**alex**


End file.
